


Eliot from Chapter 5 of Trouble Will Find Me

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: In which Eliot is his own gift to the world.Tune in tomorrow for Chapter 8!
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Hard To Find [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Eliot from Chapter 5 of Trouble Will Find Me

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, Eliot knows you're sweatin' him.


End file.
